dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lay
Perfil thumb|330x330px|Lay *'Nombre:' 레이 / 射线 / Lay *'Nombre real:' 张艺兴 / Zhāng Yì Xìng / Zhang Jia Shuai *'Nombre coreano:' 장이씽 / Jang I Ssing *'Nombre japonés:' 張宜興 / Chō Ī shin *'Apodos:' Dance Machine, Changsha's little pride, CEO Zhang, Sheep, BOSS *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín, rapero, compositor, productor, modelo, actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Changsha, Hunan, China *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencias:' **Zhang Yixing Studio (China) **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Biografía Lay nació en Changsha, Hunan, China el 7 de octubre de 1991. En 2000, a los 9 años de edad, participo en un programa de televisión chino como el miembro del club de fans del actor y cantante Jimmy Lin, le da su primer contacto con la industria del entretenimiento. Lay comenzó su carrera como estrella infantil de la localidad en la provincia de Hunan, después de ganar el tercer lugar en un concurso organizado por el popular programa de televisión Star Academy en 2005. En 2005, Lay ganó el 2do puesto en la competencia Star Academy. Antes de unirse a SM Entertainment, Lay era una joven estrella local en China, y tuvo varias apariciones especiales en diferentes programas. En 2008, se unió a SM Entertainment después de una exitosa audición con S.M. Audition System de la compañía en Changsha. En el momento de las audiciones tenía 16 años y estaba estudiando para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. En 2011, antes de debutar con EXO, trabajó brevemente con SHINee durante su gira de conciertos como el reemplazo de baile de Jonghyun, quien sufría por una herida en su pierna. 'Debut' El 17 de enero del 2012, Lay fue formalmente presentado al público como el sexto integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. Lay fue revelado en el teaser numero 10, luego en el Teaser 12 salió junto a su compañero de grupo Kai, en el Teaser 19 junto a Chen y Baekhyun, y en el Teaser 22 junto al maknae del grupo Sehun. El 24 de mayo del 2016, SM Entertainment revelo que Lay sería el siguiente en participar en su proyecto SM Station con su sencillo digital titulado 'Monodrama' que sería lanzado el 27 de mayo. Solo Debut '2016' En septiembre de 2016, se reporto que SM Entertainment planea realizar su debut en solitario el 7 de Octubre. El 29 de septiembre de 2016, SM Entertainment anunció que Lay lanzaría un sencillo titulado 'What U Need', este sencillo sera un pre-lanzamiento de su primer álbum. El 7 de Octubre de 2016, Lay lanzara su segundo sencillo digital 'What U Need', esta canción fue escrita y compuesta por él. El 20 de octubre de 2016, medios de comunicación reportaron que Lay realizaría su gran debut lanzando su primer mini álbum el 28 de Octubre titulado 'LOSE CONTROL', este se lanzaría en Corea y China simultáneamente. El álbum contentiene 6 canciones, todas escritas, compuestas y producidas por él mismo. En el mes de septiembre, SM Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser de Lay para su próximo regreso. Inactividad EXO confirmó a principios del mes de Junio que regresarían a mediados de Julio con un nuevo álbum y que grabarían pronto su vídeo musical. Sin embargo, el 23 de junio se publicó que EXO haría su comeback sin Lay. SM Entertainment confirmó que Lay había sido incapaz de participar en la producción del próximo disco del grupo debido a conflictos de agenda en China. Tras darse cuenta de que sus actividades confirmadas en China coincidían con el regreso de EXO, Lay decidió no participar en las promociones para este comeback después de discutir el asunto con SM Entertainment. Un representante de SM Entertainment explicó: “Lay había confirmado sus actividades programadas en China hace mucho tiempo. Es una pena, pero Lay estuvo de acuerdo en no participar en este comeback. Él se siente mal por el asunto”. Dramas *Operation Love (Dragon TV, 2017) *The Mystic Nine (iQIYi, 2016) *To Be A Better Man (Zhejiang TV/Jiangsu TV, 2016) *EXO Next Door (LINE/Naver TV Cast, 2015) Películas *Unexpected Love China (2018) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Flying Kite (2017) *Kung Fu Yoga (2017) *Unexpected Love (2016) *GO Fighting! The Movie: Royal Treasure (2016) *Ex-Files 2: The Backup Strikes Back (2015) *The Baby From Universe (2015) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Temas para películas *'Alone (One Person)', tema para Ex-Files 2 (2015). *'Youth Happiness', tema para The Baby From Universe (2015). Bibliografía *''Standing Firm At 24/而立 24, autobiografía (2015) Programas de TV *(iQiyi) Idol Producer (2018, como MC) *(HBS) Happy Camp (10.09.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO) *(SMG) Go, Fighting! temporada 2 (04.17.2016, como miembro regular) *(SMG) Go, Fighting! temporada 1 (14.06.2015-20.09.2015, como miembro regular) *(ZRTG) Running Man ver. China (08.05.2015) *(HBS) Happy Camp (14.03.2015, como MC especial) *(CCTV) 2015 CCTV Net Spring Festival (11.02.2015, como MC) *(HBS) Crazy Magic Show (27.12.2014) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (2014, ultimo episodio) *(ZRTG) Star Room Escape (07.11.2014) *(SZMG) The Generation Show (22.11.2014) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (27.08.2014, Episodio 2) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (20.08.2014, Episodio 1 ) *Top Chinese Music: segmento de cocina (19.07.2014) *Top Chinese Music (30.06.2014 al 06.07.2014, como MC especial) *(CCTV) Global Chinese Music (21.06.2014, como MC) *(Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *(Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan y Chen) *(MBC) Our Home’s Maknae (20.12.2013, junto a Kris Wu) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (14.10.2013, junto a Kai, IU y K.Will) *(Mnet) Dancing 9 (28.09.2013. junto a Kai y Hyoyeon de SNSD) *(SBS) Star Face-Off Chuseok: "The Beatles" (20.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol, D.O y Chen) *(KBS2) Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *(Mnet) Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Suho y Baekhyun) *(KBS2) Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin y Chen) *(HBS) Star Academy (2005, Participante) Programas de Radio *(MBC) C-RADIO 偶像本色 'Idol True Colors' (16.11.2013, junto a Kris Wu) *(MBC) C-RADIO 偶像本色 'Idol True Colors' (09.11.2013, junto a Kris Wu y Tasty) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa Radio - Especial 'Masterchef Top Star' (05.09.2013, junto a Kris Wu) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (2013, junto Suho, Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Chanyeol, D.O, Xiumin y Kai) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol y D.O) *(KBS) Cool FMHong Jin Hyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris Wu, D.O y Chanyeol) Discografía 'China' 'Álbum''' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *''Go Fighting Charity Concert'' - I Believe I Can Fly + Wings (junto a JJ Lin) (2016) *For you in Full Blossom (imágenes teaser promocionales) (2012) *SM The Performance - Spectrum (junto a Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Taemin, Minho y Kai) (2012) Composiciones *'Dance Practice' (Cancion de Fondo) (2013) - SMROOKIES (Irene & Seul Gi) *'I'm Lay' (2014) - EXOLOGY Chapter #1 : The Lost Planet *'I’m Coming' (2014) *'Promise (Chinese/Korean)' (2015) - Love Me Right (con Chen & Chanyeol) *'Dancing Young' (2015) *'Miss You Much (MYM)' (2015) *'Alone (One Person)' (2015) - Ex-Files : The Backup Strikes Back *'Youth Happiness '(2015) - The Baby From Universe / Oh My God *'Monodrama' (2016) *'what U need' (2016) Anuncios * 2016: Tide * 2016: Cornetto * 2016: Tmall Tianmao International (CF) * 2016: Clarisonic (CF) * 2016: Vichy(CF) * 2016: Kang Shifu (CF) * 2016: '''Pancoat (CF) * '''2015: Lay's (CF) * 2015: Olay (CF) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO **'Posición ' Vocalista, rapero y bailarín. **'Símbolo:' Unicornio (Curación). *'Educación:' **Hunan Normal University High School. *'Hobbies: '''Jugar en la computadora, tocar el piano, la guitarra, bailar y componer canciones. *'Instrumentos que toca:' El piano, guitarra y flauta *'Idiomas: Chino mandarín (Lengua Materna), Coreano (Fluido) e Ingles (Fluido). *'''Entrenamiento: 4 años como aprendiz de SM Entertainment (desde el 2008 al 2012). *'Comida favorita:' Comida rápida. *'Palabra favorita: '''Balance *'Modelo a Seguir:' JJ Lin , Jay Chou , y David Tao. *'Fanclub:' Xingmi. *'Lema:' Da tu todo en resistencia, no explosividad. * Ganó el 3er lugar en 2005 ''TV Star Academy. * Cuando estaba en la sub-unidad EXO-M el era el bailarín principal. * Lay sufre de hemofilia, una enfermedad que no permite tener una buena cicatrización, por lo que la gente que sufre de hemofilia debe de tener cuidado con heridas y hematomas, ya que la sangre tardará más en coagular. No es una enfermedad del todo grave, pero sí hace a la persona un poco delicada, y que tenga más cuidados. * Reemplazó en el baile a Jonghyun de SHINee en el concierto de SMTOWN Tokyo 2010, debido a que éste tenía una lesión en el tobillo. * Puede tocar el piano sin necesidad de leer partituras, ya que no sabe leerlas. * Lay recibió elogio del compositor chino de renombre Wei Jen Yua, reconociendo su habilidad para componer música. Más tarde el famoso director Gao Xi Xi igualmente lo elogió y comentó que le gustaría trabajar junto a él. * Compuso "I’m Coming", y la presentó en el programa de fin de año de Hunan TV (2014). * El junto a Chen y Chanyeol crearon la canción 'Promise', que es un regalo para EXO-L y pertenece a su Segundo Álbum Repakcage 'Love Me Right'. * A manera de festejar su cumpleaños, el 7 de Octubre del 2015 realizó un evento fanmeeting en Shanghai donde deleitó a sus fans con una variedad de canciones compuestas y coreografiadas por él mismo. * El 30 de enero del 2016 mientras Lay filmaba para su webdrama chino Old Nine Gates, cayó de la motocicleta lo que lesionó su espalda baja. Inmediatamente fue transferido al hospital donde los doctores dijeron era una lesión menor, y descansó durante aproximadamente 2 semanas para luego volver a retomar sus actividades. * JJ Lin es su modelo a seguir. Lay lo conoció por primera vez cuando tenia 13 años. JJ le dijo que tomara 3 o 4 años para concentrarse en la música y las oportunidades llegarían a él. 4 años después, teniendo 17 años, Lay fue a entrenar bajo la SM Entertainment. * En el Concierto de Caridad de Go Fighting, interpretó junto a JJ Lin, los temas de R.Kelly 'I believe I can Fly' + JJ Lin 'Wing'. Tiempo después, JJ Lin publicó en su cuenta de weibo una foto con Lay, con el comentario "Desde la primera vez que te ví cuando tenías 13, he visto tu transformación en la persona que eres hoy, creciste, estoy realmente feliz por ti, orgulloso de ti". * Es el primer artista masculino en aparecer en la portada de la revista china Youth. *Dijo que mantenía comunicación con el ex miembro Luhan. * El vídeo de su pre-lanzamiento de su mini álbum debut como solista titulado 'What U Need' llegó al millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas y dos millones de visitas en dos días. * Lay es parte del grupo de accionistas de SM Entertainment. * Tiene su propia agencia en China: Zhang Yixing Studio. * Su álbum Lose Control es el álbum chino más vendido en Corea y a nivel internacional. *Es miembro regular del programa Chino de variedades Go Figthing! desde el 2015. *El 23 de Junio del 2017 se anuncio que Lay no participaría en el regreso de EXO titulado 'TheWar KOKOBOP''''. *El 28 de agosto del 2017, el Museo de Cera Madame Tussauds en Beijing anunció que crearán una figura de cera de Lay. Él será el primer integrante de EXO en tener una figura, y se convertirá en el tercer artista de SM Entertainment en hacerlo luego de TVXQ y Choi Siwon de Super Junior. *Actualmente Lay no se encuentra promocionando con EXO por su agenda en China. *Lay se llevó a casa tres trofeos de los "25th Chinese Top Ten Music Award", que se realizó el 26 de marzo. Lay ganó premios por 'Cantante masculino más popular', 'Mejor productor' y 'Mejor álbum'. Los tres premios le fueron entregados por su álbum, "Lay 02 -Sheep", que se lanzó en octubre de 2017. La canción que da título al álbum, "Sheep". *Se descubrió que su nombre original es "Zhang Jia Shuai" debido a que desde un video de él actuando desde niño, en los créditos no aparecía ningún "Zhang Yixing" y se descubrió que su nombre de nacimiento es Jia Shuai, razón por la que su usuario de Instagram es "zyxzjs". *Fue MC/presentador nacional del programa '''idol producer. *protagonizara una pelicula llamada unexpected love junto Krystal *Aunque lay lleve desde el 2008 como aprendiz de corea, llega a confundir las palabras. *Es muy distraido *Chanyeol reacciono a su video de lose control por vlive cuando este fue lanzado. *Suho hablo sobre lay en vlive despues de que una fan preguntara sobre el, suho dijo lo siguiente: [en continuo contacto con Lay. Debido a que también tenemos [nuestro chat grupal, hablamos con regularidad sobre muchas cosas”.]] Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Lay01.jpg Lay02.jpg Lay03.jpg Lay04.jpg Lay05.jpg Lay06.jpg Lay7..jpg Lay8.jpg 'Videografía' Lay - Monodrama|Monodrama Lay - What U Need?|What U Need? Lay - Lose Control|Lose Control Lay - I Need U|I Need U Lay - Sheep|Sheep LAY 레이 'Goodbye Christmas (聖誕又至)' MV| Goodbye Christmas Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:CSolista Categoría:CDebut2016